sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Fanfic Game Ideas
Please post all ideas you come up with here, and we will organize and develop them later, if we decide to keep them. 'Civilization-type game' Just a thought. I never played Galactic Empires so this may or may not be similar but what about something like this? You start out with the stats of the developed empire you have already and you interact with other civilizations to either befriend them or go to war with them? For example, let's examine my race, the Dhragolon. They have a massive empire covering half of an arm so by default they would be powerful. Although their story already conflicts with many, what if they find a route to a parallel dimension to contact, say the Great Horned Dragons? I could propose an alliance to the Great Horned Dragons and they could decide to either take it or leave it. The game could somehow work like the real Spore game itself by doing missions for others or they could go to war. For the rules, in order to participate, you would have to have a well-developed empire with a good backstory so that when reading the article, all of the details can be seen clearly and the empire's personaility could easily be evaluated and not lead to misinterpretations that the original creator disagrees with. As for the time period, its up to the makers of the game. Krayfish 22:06, January 26, 2010 (UTC) What I think I would like to do is to try and integrate each others' stories a little, or just ignore stories completely and play more like a head-to-head real time strategy type game. The main problem with the fanfic is that not everyone's timelines add up. Obviously the Drhagolon and Great Horned Dragon Empire are the two largest at the moment, and also have the biggest story-line conflicts. One conflict is that the Drhagolon move towards the extermination of every other species, which assumes ultimate victory. In order to play a game like this, no-one can end up completely defeated until they say so, that would be god-modding (controlling other players characters, or in this case empires) and power-playing (being overpowered compared to every other player) to say an enemy has been killed or wiped out. Another big conflict has to do with the Grox wars. The Drhagolon empire claims to be the sole destroyer of the Grox, where-as in the Great Horned Dragon storyline, that many empires across the galaxy had to fight side-by-side to defeat the Grox. If we were to resolve this, the Dhragolon would have to be one of the allies that fight the Grox, because saying that you destroyed them and no-one else had anything to do with it is god-modding and power-playing as well. As far as the game being civilization based, I like the idea, build armies, fight massive battles, etc. I will tell you now though, fanfiction games are much more fun when you control specific characters. What we could do is create our own characters, in whichever empire we wish, and have multiple characters. We would also, by default, control our empire's leaders. Example: I would control the Grand Admiral of any given era, and in addition might create several characters that serve under him and several characters that are a part of a different empire and not in a position of power. In this way we could make the game interesting by introducing occupancies. Say for example, you have successfully capture most of my systems in the Prima Cluster (where my homeworld is), and have captured my homeworld. Those systems would be occupied and you would have taken all of my council members hostage. If I were to control a character of my dragon race within those planets, that character would be considered part of your empire, and possibly restricted to any given planet until he/she becomes liberated by allied forces. Panthean 22:34, January 26, 2010 (UTC) This all sounds great. Have you looked at some earlier ideas? (forgot the link, look at my contribs.) —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:54, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Fixed Contradictions I just allowed my story to have more flexibility by saying that the Dhragolon exist in a different universe and they have only just discovered the existence of other universes, the entrance to them being through the Galactic Core. This opens up many possibilities which could possibly allow both the Dhragolon and the Great Horned Dragon Empire to exist at the same time. I also explained that the Grox Empire that Rustiagon Karrel destroyed is the "Grox Proto Empire" and multiple Grox Empires exist in other universes. While the Dhragolon is cleaning up evil in their own universe, they could easily interact with empires from different universes as usual. I like the idea of controlling different characters as it adds more depth to them. Perhaps it could further develop our stories. Adding along with the Dhragolon coming from another universe, perhaps we can extend the playing field to other galaxies and even other universes to add to its size. We could even go as far as to add time travel or time paradoxes. Krayfish 23:18, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Since it is story based, then using time travel wouldn't be too hard. I think it would be interesting though, to, instead of having the Dhragolon in a different universe, make what you have a sort of alternate history. In said alternate history, the Dhragolon could fight against what would normally have been allies after the end of Grox. Panthean 00:41, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Interesting. So all of this would be in an alternate universe. That would open up even more twists and possibilities rather than strictly limiting to the events written down in the articles. Krayfish 01:10, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Naming the Sectors When mapping out my star systems, how should I go about naming the sectors and star clusters? I was thinking I should just name them what the Dhragolon call them, but for the game it would be much easier to use your names as the standard naming convention. Probably, I will use the same way you divided yours. Krayfish 19:10, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I put the two galactic images side by side, in order to be able to overlay my sectors you'd need to rotate your galactic view so that the arm with all your colonies is over top of the arm including sectors: Exodus, Halfway, Prime, Delta-1, Delta-2. The arm above yours in the pic contains sectors: Omega, Gamma-1, Gamma-2, Gamma-3. The arm below yours in the pic contains sectors: Hell's Gates, Orion-1, Orion-2, Orion-3. If you get an image of your galactic view rotated as so, I can download the image and overlay the sector map on top of it. Some of those sectors are GHD specific names, they will be translated as the following. They are made so that, starting at Alpha-1, if you go down the arms, then counterclockwise, then to the sector's near the core and go counter-clockwise, then to the core itself, it will resemble the Greek alphabet with the exception of Delta/Epsilon arm *Gemeni I -> Theta-1 *Gemeni II -> Theta-2 *Lost Sector -> Lota *Silent Sector -> Kappa *Halfway -> Epsilon-1 *Prime -> Epsilon-2 *Orion-1 -> Zeta-1 *Orion-2 -> Zeta-2 *Orion-3 -> Eta *Sector Core -> Mu *Omega -> Nu *Exodus -> Xi *Hell's Gates -> Omicron *Wanderer's -> Pi *Galactic Core is sub-sectored into 7 pie pieces, starting directly above Sector Core (Mu), going counter-clockwise, the center is Sector Omega *Rho *Sigma *Tau *Upsilon *Phi *Chi *Psi *Omega Panthean 17:41, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Gameplay Example I was thinking the game should be like a story and the characters should actually talk. The players would collaboratively write the dialogue and other words for a chapter which represents a certain event. Here is a demonstration of the Dhragolon severing their alliance with the Great Horned Dragons: 'Chapter 8- An Alliance No More' Location: Nierdo, Year 570 Py0 Event Type: Meeting After the Great Horned Dragon Empire destroyed planet X, the Dhragolon contacted them via Telepathic Amplifier. Grand Admiral Tyranis looks upon a hologram of the Council of Ucharpli as well as of King Rustiagon Dralla. Dralla: This is an outrage! No mortal being has the capability of committing a sin of a magnitude greater than destroying a planet! Tyranis: My apologies. It was a misunderstanding. Dralla: You are willing to bestow the name "misunderstanding"? Indeed, your kind is misunderstood. Our alliance is no more and you shall suffer the punishment of being declared tainted. The Ucharpli Council declares the Great Horned Dragon to be tainted. Tyranis: You Dhragolon are traitors! Planet X was destroyed for good reason! We had no choice. But if we are no longer allies, so be it. I have declared war on your kind. Prepare to be exterminated! Chapter 9- War of the Dragons Location: Raycaon Event Type: War The Great Horned Dragon Empire launches an invasion at the Galactic Core, targeting the Dhragolon colony, Raycaon. The Dragons uses Hyper Fusion Blast to destroy all of the colonies at once. The Dhragolon retaliate by swarming the nearby Dragon Warships with Dreadnoughts and Uber Turrets destroying the entire invading fleet. The end result is a tie: the Great Horned Dragon lose a fleet while the Dhragolon lose a colony End Example So perhaps something like this. Of course, there is room for improvement, but just a thought. Krayfish 02:32, January 28, 2010 (UTC) This is almost exactly the kind of text based game I had in mind, I like it. Panthean 17:18, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Ships/Turns/Recourse/Battles I think we should also spend some time to decide what rules, if any, we should have revolving around things like: how many units we can build per (turn/chapter/etc), and what those units would cost us, since some units are far larger and more advanced than others. And beyond that, should there be a set of rules that decides who will win each battle, based on the number and types of units, and the commanding officers in those armies. Panthean 17:18, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I think for each of the units, you wouldn't just build a standard ship. You would probably use the resources that you have (such as titanium, gold etc.) to build them. The kinds of armor would help defend the ship and different class ships have different firepowers. Maybe a unit could be upgraded by investing a certain amount of money into a unit. So in other words, each unit that you build is custom-made. Maybe there could be commandos as well for ground invasions. Classes Here is what I have in mind for the different ship classes. Starfighter- 'a single man ship '''Freighter- '''a carrier ship that transports goods '''Dreadnought-' A heavy ship Perhaps there could be subclasses as well such as Elite Starfighter (The Dragon Cruiser is an example of that.) All of the ships could be combined into a fleet which could then invade or defend colonies. -Krayfish You havn't seen the thing that I made on the proboards site, I'll copy/paste it *Ship classes are a combination of usage and size. This is a list of ship classes from smallest to largest. Fighter: single pilot, work in squadrons, ideal against frigates, cruisers, and destroyers in large groups Gunship: crew up to 100, ideal against fighter squadrons Carrier: vary in size, carries fighters Frigate: crew up to 1450, ideal against gunships Battle-Frigate: crew up to 1700, more effective than frigates Light-Cruiser: crew up to 2500, works best in combination with frigates Cruiser: crew up to 2700, works best in combination with frigates, good defensive ship Battle-Cruiser: crew up to 3250, more effective than a cruiser Attack-Cruiser: crew up to 4000, ideal for rush attacks, less effective against battleships and dreadnoughts Heavy-Cruiser: crew up to 5000, a good defensive shipLight Destroyer: crew up to 6250, works best in combination with gunships, ideal for battle against larger vessels in groups of 2-4 Heavy Destroyer: crew up to 7500, works best in combination with gunships, more effective than destroyers Battle-Ship: crew up to 11,000, ideal capital ship, works best in combination with frigates and fighters Heavy Battle-Ship: crew up to 15,500, more effective than a battleship, works best in combination with frigates and fighters Super-Heavy Battle-Ship: crew up to 22,000, ideal for taking on smaller ships, works best in combination with cruisers, frigates, and fighters Dreadnought: crew up to 31,750, ideal for fighting against many enemy ships alone, works best in combination with fighters Heavy-Dreadnought: crew up to 40,000, ideal as mobile battle-stations, ideal against enemy battle-stations, works best in combination with 2-3 capital ships and destroyers Mega-Dreadnought: anything larger than a heavy-dreadnought, usually unique ships, typically unbeatable Panthean 19:36, January 28, 2010 (UTC) That looks good. I was also thinking instead of buying the ships with money, you would use money to buy the resources to build custom-made ships of these classes. For example, it would require hefty supplies of steel, gold etc. to build a Mega-Dreadnought while Attack Cruisers would require less. This would allow the player to make modifications to their ships such as a ship having extra firepower than usual. Custom classes would also be a good idea. Example: '''Dragon Dreadnought Class: Dreadnought Description: A large ship that is good at defending colonies. Custom Bonuses: +10 Attack, +4 Defense Krayfish 19:48, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Yea, exactly, money is still needed for the payment of engineers and workers needed to build the ships. Panthean 03:00, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Also, there should be exploration ships and trading ships as well for peaceful methods. You are not going to see a Battle Cruiser delivering cargo to someone else. Krayfish 23:19, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Fleet Template Contents: 5 Starfighters, 1 Dreadnought Affiliation: Empire Name Overall Power: certain number Turns, and relation to Recourses Maybe we could make it real-time as well. Maybe one turn equals one month of the Gregorian Calendar. During that turn the resources could go down by a certain amount. -Krayfish more from the proboards site! The cost of different ships, vehicles, etc. in terms of recourses should be based on the size (as in class of warship) and functionality (a warship costs more than a transport, etc.). We should keep types of recourses simple, just say our basic recourse is steel. All empires use money to pay for the production of a ship, and uses steel to produce it. If we want, we can introduce different recourses, but that may complicate things. Example: An empire has planets A, B, and C. Planet A is a T3, and is primarily used for spice mining and processing. It generates a steady flow of cash into the empire, but lacks the means for collecting a lot of steel from the planet due to its life-supporting conditions. Planet B is a T0, hot, planet. It cannot process any spice, and therefore provides minimal income. However, conditions on the planet are favorable for machine mining. It can produce a lot of steel for the empire. Planet C is a T0, cold, planet. It lacks both volcanic activity and a molten core, which would be highly suitable for iron mining, limiting steel production. It also is not a suitable environment for spice processing. This planet would be considered the most undesirable. There should also be a time needed for construction, in terms of turns, in order to keep massive armadas from forming instantaneously. There could be a maximum number of ships that can be under construction on each planet at one time as well. Example: For an empire that has planets A, B, and C: Planet A is a T1 planet with no advanced construction facilities, so it can only be constructing one warship at a time, in accordance with the number of cities on the planet. Planet B on the other hand, is a T3 planet, it still has no advanced construction facilities, but since it has 3 cities, it can construct 3 warships at a time. It can produce a larger ship over several turns, and at the same time, produce several smaller ships. Planet C is a T2 planet, and it possesses an advanced construction facility (lv. 2 (up to 20, lets say each level constructs 3 more ships)), so it can produce 8 ships at a time. 2 from each city, and 3 for each level of the construction facility. It can also produce one very large ship, 8 times as fast. Panthean 19:42, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I came up with one other idea. Maybe before you can colonize a planet, you would have to spend one turn surveying it for resources. You could move a fleet to the system for the time being to defend the area until it is colonized. Survey ships would also be necessary. Probably a turn would be defined as one Gregorian month. For moving ships, perhaps you could only move them over a certain number of turns. Maybe it would take one turn for a ship to move 20 parsecs or however much. Krayfish 02:21, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I like it but I want to keep recourses simple. *Steel: main recourse used in construction *Titanium: stronger than steel, maybe a more advanced empire switches to titanium from steel, maybe we don't need it at all *Fuel: fuel sources may vary depending on ship type, and the empire that designed the ship. For the GHD, core matter is used in all ships, Jericho class and later *Copper/Gold: used for computers, electronics, etc. as wiring *Water/Ice: both a consumed recourse and used in hydrogen fuel cells *Spices: represent different kinds of food, maybe yellow=vegetables, red=fruits, blue=dairy, teal=meats, pink=sugar based, purple=most desirable food substance *OR *Spices: represent different chemical compounds used in the production of different weapons/shields, maybe yellow=gunpowder/rocket fuel, blue=neutron armor material, etc. *Food: needed to sustain any population, anywhere, in combination with water *Money: a medium of exchange used for bartering other recourses, and paying off workers Panthean 03:06, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Star Systems, Economy, Colonization I was also thinking that everyone should start their empires at the very beginning of the Space Stage and we would start with $100,000 and have a few items such as Colony-Incredi Packs, Terraforming Tools etc. We could buy different items just like we can in the game as well as raise armies. We would also start with a simple interplanetary drive (or Lightspeed Drive) and discover the crash landed alien ship with an interstellar drive. Then they would go on to discover other empires controlled by other players; kind of almost like if Spore was an MMO. As suggested earlier, we would name our different characters that control specific armies and as time passes, we would have to replace them due to old age. The time when we replace them entirely depends on the actual species itself. I'm not sure how much time should pass for a certain turn. I think it would also be wise for the players to create separate articles showing a list of all of the planets they have colonized in the game as well as list their stats. so that the main article doesn't get too cluttered. Each of the planets would need coordinates or just a simple location name. Perhaps we could also sell items to other players and give spice certain uses. Spice could maybe allow for the creation of items. Maybe we could go as far as to have different resources that can be mined such as noble gases for fuel or titanium for building ships. Maybe even precious gems. -Krayfish Example Empire: Grox I'd like to follow this template for empire's entering into the game. as well as the basis for tech levels. I will create some kind of flow chart as to how weapons work in different situations. Another Gameplay Example King Rustiagon Dralla contacts the Imp Empire. Imp: An odd alien you being ginormously tall. KRD: My name is King Rustiagon Dralla. We come in peace. Imp: Well, greetings then. So, why have you contacted us? KRD: Does your kind have anything to trade? Imp: We've got some Red Spice. KRD: I will buy 3 crates of red spice for 5,000 each. Imp: It's a deal. After the transaction, the Dhragolon Kingdom uses the red spice to develop a colony incred-pack. -Krayfish Something like this I think is a little unnecessary, I think we should just be able to say at the beginning or end of our "turn" something like: GHD empire trades X amount money for Y amount of objects with the NPE (non-playing empire), if your trading with another player's empire, pm them outside of game play to confirm a trade, then announce once confirmed, on your next turn (or theirs, whichever comes first). As a result a turn may begin like this: Trading: GHD empire trades $100,000 for 10,000 tons of steel with the Flitt Empire (NPE). Flagship Construction: GHD begins construction of the flagship "Vini Vidi Vici" for officer Jason Jestico, at the cost of 9,500 tons of steel, $2.4 million, and 20 kilograms of core matter at planet Salva. Due to the Spaca Mass Construction Facilities, it will take 10 turns to complete. Regular Construction: GHD begins construction of 30 Sovereign C class warships, at the cost of 6,850 tons of steel, $1.8 million, and 16 kilograms of core matter each at the planet Arckas. Due to the Arckasan Military Drive Yards, 5 ships will be completed every 3 turns. Panthean 19:57, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Star System Template Here is an idea of what a star system could look like. Star systems could be created by anyone and would be posted on the Galactic Map. At the beginning of the game, we would probably have a whole lot of them at various sectors, and we could add a lot of the star systems listed throughout the wiki. (This is probably where the list of star systems come in.) Maybe during the game, star systems could be "discovered" which means that someone justs creates a new star system at a certain location. However, probably to prevent any exploitation, maybe they cannot be colonized after a certain number of turns after they were discovered. Cledrosia Location: Core Cluster Star Class: Red Dwarf Planets *Raycaon- a world covered entirely by a red plant. It is dotted with cliffs and has underground oceans. **Status: Claimed, Dhragolon Colony **Resources: Purple Spice (2000), Iron (5000) **Terrascore: T3 Note: This system has more than one planet. I just have to check my game to see what the others are. And then over time, the resources deplete. Once a colony is depleted, it would take maybe 1000 years for it to replenish by one-fourth. Krayfish 18:09, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Technology advancement web for the GHD Empire By looking at this, I came up with an idea of how an empire could advance in technology. You know how in Age of Empires that you can choose to research certain things? Well, perhaps, it could take a certain amount of turns to develop a technology. But each empire develops their own technology differentely, but looking at what you have here, it should roughly be the same for everyone. For example, the Dhragolon prefer to use Melee weapons in combat so their ranged combat is not as developed as the GHD Empire. Maybe we could incorporate things as sharing technology with each other. You know, you could "purchase" energy shields from another empire which has them or you could loot their technology from a colony or something. Krayfish 19:04, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Official Rules Alright, it seems that we got enough ideas to start planning what the final game will look like. Here follows a draft. Of course, we can always add more to it or change it as necessary. When editing this section, add to the existing sections unless you are making comments. Beginning First, you must use an empire that you created and is very well developed. The empire must be from an article that qualifies at the length of a normal article or longer, and the empire must have a custom archetype. You will begin at that empire's home star system with only one planet: your homeworld, and your empire must have some kind of leader. You may join at any time while the game is running. Also, the moderators must make sure that your archetype is not outrageously unfair. (Example: Tech Level 1- Ability to obliterate all empires at once.) For units you will start with 3 Exploration Cruisers, 1 Battle Cruiser, and 5 unmanned probes, and for technologies you will start with interplanetary drive and nuclear missiles. You will also have $500,000 by default. See Example Empire: Grox for an idea of how to structure your empire for the purposes of the game. Turns Each turn represents one month of the Gregorian calendar. The game will originally start at January 1, 0 AD, but the time will keep going so long as the game keeps going. It will take certain amounts of turns to build certain units which you will control. Depending on your interstellar drive, you can move a unit a certain number of parsecs in one turn. The game is real-time so you post what you do in one turn to the playing field. However, not all users are online so if many empires within a certain number of parsecs is not online, you can only pass three turns every 15 minutes (relative). During one turn, you may move units and interact with other empires. However, you are limited to 5 actions per turn. Here is what a typical turn looks like: January 5 AD Actions by the Dhragolon Empire: *Moves 1 unmanned probe from 10D to 5A to Sol System. **Surveys Earth for resources. *Moves Exploration Cruiser with Captain Xurtag from 8A to 9C to Gliese 581 System **Contacts Grey Empire requesting a meeting When Empires interact, a dialogue sequence takes place in the Talk page. This is extremely vital because this is how players communicate with each other within the game. Contact with Grey Empire Ambassador Zargon: Humble Dhragolon, what is it that you request? Captain Xurtag: I propose an alliance. Express your thoughts. Ambassador Zargon: Your query is an excellent one. The High Council will definetely take this matter into consideration. After a few days, the High Council replies with an answer. Ambassador Zargon: We are pleased to announce that your request for an alliance has been accepted. Captain Xurtag: Excellent! I would also request we open a trade route between the Alpha Centauri and these systems. Ambassador Zargon: Certainly. May our empires prosper! Navigating the Galaxy Depending on your interstellar drive is how far you can move your units in one turn. Each star system is laid out across a grid. This grid covers the whole the galaxy, but it is only revealed around the areas where gameplay is taking place. To move a unit, you simply announce the new coordinates of the unit from the old ones. Example: (I move 1 dreadnought from square 5C to square 10D.) You can only talk with other players by going directly to one of their colonies. The galaxy has a variety of star systems by default, but you may also create a star system. This is known as discovering a star system. However, the newly created star system cannot be visited until 15 turns have passed. Moderators may add star systems at will to expand the playing field if necessary. In the far future of the game, other galaxies will even be added as well as parallel universes. Universes will be named numerically. (The universe that the game will begin in is called Universe 001.) -Krayfish? I want a more open-ended game than this, not so much stat based. As to deciding how long it should take for ships to reach different systems, I'm not sure. But since we are talking deep space, it should be extremely difficult to track any amount of ships moving between stars, so any amount of ships could potentially move across the galaxy undetected, just staying clear of colonized star systems. Gameplay example: Grand Admiral Kaleb Jestico has ordered for 50 Salva Class heavy-dreadnoughts to move to planet Arckas, in the Kelebus System, from planet Jestico, in the Tipporon System. Same cluster movement will take 1 turn to complete. (and 1 additional turn per cluster, unregistered clusters are not counted, when moving vast distances between 2 sectors, add 5 turns for sectors next to each other, 10 turns for further away) Panthean 02:29, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Technology To advance the growth of your empire, you need to research various technologies. Normally, it will take 6 turns to develop something, but others may take longer or shorter amounts of time. Each time you research something, you gain technology points. Combined with the amount colonies you own as well as the technology points, you advance in Tech Level. The higher your Tech Level is, the overall better your empire is. Also, you can unlock different special abilities unique to your empire's archetype. -Krayfish Example: I will most likely add more just for the sake of making the game more epic (played from start). What I also want to do Is allow people to come up with their own technologies. That way they could have their own tech webs and such. Panthean 02:37, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Colonization In order to colonize a world you must spend one turn surveying the desired planet with either an exploration cruiser or an unmanned probe. Once you have surveryed the world, you can use a Colony Incredipack to colonize the planet and gather its resources. Each planet has its own resources which can be harvested. However, when the resources expire, it will take 50,000 turns for it to replenish. You can use the gathered resources to construct units or you can sell them to other empires for money. -Krayfish 50k turns is totally unreasonable. and I want more realism than a colony incredi-pack. Howbout you can place anywhere from 1 or 2 buildings, up to completely urbanizing the planet, like Coruscant in Star Wars. Panthean 02:39, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Units It costs both money and resources to build a unit. You may choose to make modifications to the unit if you wish to enhance it. However, each unit still fits into a class. You may also group these units to form a fleet. Keep in mind that it takes a certain amount of turns to build a unit. Attacking Others When two units from different empires overlap the same area or if one unit is overlapping a colony, you may choose to attack. The unit with the better stats and more health will win the fight though the winning unit may recieve damage and will need to be repaired at a colony. This makes it possible for a swarm of weak units to defeat one strong one. However, you may only attack a unit if you are on the same turn. Characters Each of your colonies as well as all of your units will have a named character who gets developed over the course of the game. These characters are your avatars for interacting with other empires. As turns go by, you will have to replace them due to old age. This age is determined by the species itself. To replace a character, simply stop by the nearest colony and declare that the character has been replaced. -Krayfish Hero type units, like the idea. Age works differently on different planets though (we may have to ignore this, or just use the coming of new eras to rename heroes), and different species have different life expectancies. Some characters, like Tyranis have become immortal in their age. Use a ranking system, specific to each empire, that will denote different levels of experience. Example: the 'Supreme Commander and Grand Admiral' is the unique rank of the military leader in the GHD Empire. We would also have multiple VIC (Very Important Characters) that interact with each other, command different parts of your empires, and interact with other empires. In the GHD, leaders are more likely to be KIA (killed in action) than to die of old age. Panthean 02:45, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Empire Destruction If your empire gets completely destroyed in any event, it's gone forever. This happens when every single colony including the homeworld of an empire is destroyed. You will have to create a new one that is from a different species than the last. You are not allowed to use an empire that already exists in the game or has been destroyed. (There's more than enough empires to choose from and an infinite amount in your imagination!) Fair Playing If you are caught cheating, the suspected turn will be undone. If it persists, you will be banned from the game. Vandalism is also not tolerated. Also, keep conversations in Talk Page clean. If there are any conflicts such as who colonized a planet first, then the mods can decide the solution to the problem. Name? Alright, so we got a whole bunch of ideas here for this new roleplaying game. What do you want to call it? By the structure of the game, it is almost like Civilization except the game keeps going on and players can join at any time. Its almost an emulation of what the real galaxy is like. Here are some random ideas and what I think of them: *Rise and Fall of Empires *Galactic Civilizations Krayfish 01:34, February 3, 2010 (UTC)